Chapter One - Rachel
by ColdNightsCoffeCups
Summary: Bruce Wayne finds a piece of the past and reflects on one of the best nights he had with Rachel


_Chapter One._

_Rachel_

There he sat, spinning the pendent between his fingers, watching the flames from the fireplace dance in front of him. In his free hand, he was holding a glass of red wine, the kind he parents liked to enjoy after a hard day at work. It had been a hard day too. The broken pendent reminded him all too much of that one night.

Rachel had come over, looking beautiful, as she always had. Her brown hair, recently cut, sat just on her shoulders. She walked into the foyer, speaking to Alfred politely. He stood at the top of the stairs, quietly watching her as she moved. Counting each step she took, each breath she took, each smile the lit up the enter room.  
"Bruce." Alfred had called, looking up at him. He snapped back into reality and strutted down the stairs, as he did always. "Miss Dawes is here."  
"Yes. Thank you, Alfred." Alfred gave a simple bow and retreated to another room.  
"Shall we?" Bruce asked, holding out his arm for her to take.  
"We shall." She said with a grin, looping her arm through his. Together, they walked into the lounge room, where a fire was already burning to warm the house from the cool winter air outside.  
"Alfred will be in here shortly with our dinner." Bruce stuttered awkwardly. He was the richest man in Gotham, he was incredibly famous, not to mention he was _the _Batman, yet the presence of one woman made him weak at the knees.  
"Master Wayne, it appears as though there is a thunder storm coming and I have to advise you that going out tonight would be a terrible idea."  
"Indeed. Thank you, Alfred."  
"My pleasure, Master Wayne." With that, Alfred left again. Rachel had sat herself closer to the fire place, warming up her hands, even though she had taken off her coat.  
"Is it okay to stay in?" Bruce asked, walking up behind her.  
"That's fine." She said simply, not turning around to see him. Her dress accentuated her chest, a pendent sitting directly above her cleavage, and much of her shoulders were bare. He put his hands on them, letting his head dip into her neck, kissing it lightly. He body was cold, but he knew that soon she would be warmed up. She turned to him then, almost as if she had read his mind. He had grown up with Rachel, thought of her nothing more as a friend, but seeing her again brought back those memories, painful as well as the good ones and he knew that there was nothing he wanted more than for her to be with him. Other than Alfred, she was the one person who knows his secret, and he loved her all the more for it.  
Her lips were on his then, her lip gloss tasting of strawberries. He inhaled, taking in as much as he could. Her perfume and shampoo filled his nostrils, making his heart beat a thousand times faster. He continued to kiss her, each time getting harder and more passionate. They both knew what was next. Stopping, Rachel grab his hand and began to lead him up to his bedroom.  
"Alfred," Bruce called out. "Put a hold on dinner for the moment please."  
"As you wish, Master Wayne." Alfred replied from the kitchen. The two scampered up the stairs, like a couple of children, and for a brief moment, they were children again. They entered Bruce's room, which was more him than the rest of the house. His bed sat where it had always sat in the centre of the room, facing another fireplace. But as he'd gotten older, the bed had gotten bigger. The room was more modern too, contrast to the antiqueness of the house itself.  
Rachel grabbed him, pushing herself into him, as though she wanted to be one with him. Feeling her desperation he tore off her dress, and her pendent, the broken necklace pieces flying everywhere. She never bothered to pick it up. Her hands were on his body too, ripping off the shirt that had been neatly pressed for him, tearing off his pants, everything, until they stood in front of each other with nothing to hide. Her heart, like his, beat faster than it ever had before. Her chest moved up and down as she breathed. He took her in his arms and started kissing her slowly, caressing every inch of her body that he could touch, and she did the same. He wanted to show her just how beautiful he thought she was. She started grabbing him though, digging her nails into his skin, begging for more. He threw her down onto the made bed, forgetting how strong her really was. Climbing on top of her, he continued to kiss her, down her neck and to her chest, licking his tongue against her nipples, as his other hand played with the other. She let out soft moans, quiet enough so it would not echo and alarm the rest who were in the mansion at the time, but loud enough to send shudders down Bruce's back. He couldn't hold on any longer, he needed to be in her, be one with her, and fuck her harder than she's ever been fucked in her life. Nibbling at her ear, he slipped inside of her. She gasped for air, but scratched his back, signalling it was a good gasp. He chuckled in her ear, beginning to move at a steady pace. Her nails continued to dig deeper and harder into his back, she wanted more. He bit into her neck, making her moan again, and slammed into her harder than before. He lifted himself up, enabling himself to look at her, and continued to pound her harder and faster than before. Biting her lip to keep herself quiet only aroused him more, making him go faster and harder than before. Then it happened. She threw her head back, her mouth opened and all her muscles tensed up, she was cumming for him. He couldn't hold back any longer, the feel of her pussy and the look on her face made him hornier than he's ever been in his life. He tried to go for a little longer, but it was no use. He let his chest drop to hers, groaning as he cam inside of her.  
They continued to lie like that for a few minutes. They're chest rising and falling in unison as they try to get the breath back.  
"Stay the night." He whispered in her ear. Her fingers traced his back.  
"If you'd like." She replied. He kissed where her neck met her shoulder and rolled next to her. It was the best night of his night.

"Master Wayne?" Alfred had entered as the glass in his hand emptied.  
"Yes Alfred?" He said, setting the class down on the table beside him.  
"It has gotten late, and I feel that I should go to bed now. However, if you leave everything, I will clean it up in the morning." He turned to leave.  
"Goodnight Alfred."  
"Goodnight Master Wayne." When his footsteps could no longer be heard, Bruce stood up. Wondering how he had missed the pendent sitting under his bed for all those years. He stared at it intensely, he missed her. He opened an antique box his mother found when he was just born. Rachel had loved it since she first laid eyes on it.  
"Our secret." He whispered, putting the pendent into the box. That's what she had said. "Our secret". And it really was.


End file.
